1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning pad mounted on a rotary pad base of a floor cleaning device when in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional method for cleaning a floor, a cleaning pad is mounted on the resin--made rotary pad base of a floor cleaning device, and the pad base is rotated at about 1500 rpm with the cleaning pad in contact with the floor, and the cleaning pad is moved on the floor.
However, in the case where the floor receives flaws on the surface and dirt is embedded in the flaws, it is impossible to remove the dirt on the floor effectively.
Therefore, in recent years, the new method has been employed which has following steps: resin wax mixed with thermally reactive resin is previously applied to the surface of the floor; the pad base is rotated at 1500 to 2500 rpm with the cleaning pad in contact with the floor; the cleaning pad is moved on the surface of the floor to soften the resin wax by the frictional heat to remove small bumps on the surface of the resin wax; and thereby restoring the surface of the resin wax to a state of mirror.
In this respect, a coil pad made of nylon fibers formed in a coil, a pad made of nonwoven fabric made of chemical fibers such as polyester fiber and having a thickness of about 2 cm or the like is used as the cleaning pad.
However, since the cleaning pad like this has air permeability, it does not much increase the temperature of the resin wax and hence does not sufficiently soften the resin wax. Therefore, the small bumps on the surface of the resin wax can not sufficiently be removed and thus the surface of the resin wax can not surely be restored to the state of mirror. Therefore, the cleaning pad is required to be moved on the floor many times.